Closing Time
by akat24
Summary: Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end. Puck thought drunk Rachel was hilarious until it made him, you know, think about stuff. Companion fic to Liquid Courage from Puck's POV. Takes place during Blame It ep.


**Disclaimer: Glee (sadly) does not belong to me. Title of the fic and quote in the summary are from Semisonic's song, _Closing Time_.**

**A/N: This is a companion fic (from Puck's POV) to _Liquid Courage_. This first chapter can be read as a stand alone, but you may want to read _LQ_ for the rest to make sense. Basically, I wanted to start explaining Puck's motivations before I completely finished _LQ_. This first chapter takes place right after the glee club performs Blame It (the Monday after Rachel's party, pretty close to the time when Rachel starts drunk dialing in _Liquid Courage_). ;) Oh, and just to warn you, bad language ahead. It _is _Puck, after all. **

_Chapter 1: Blame It on the Chang_

* * *

It was all fucking Chang's fault.

They'd just left school and were still feeling pretty buzzed from Abrams' Bloody Marys. Since Chang couldn't go to his own house (some shit about his mom making him drink some nasty tea), he came over to Puck's.

That was cool with him. His mom and sister wouldn't be home for a few hours, and he had nothing else to do.

They had raided the fridge and were just about to start playing some CoD when Mike's cell phone began to ring. They both knew who it was (unless Chang had balls of steel and made some other chick's ring tone _PYT_ because, little known fact - Tina could be fucking _scary_ when she was pissed).

"Dude, what the fuck?" he grumbled.

Because, yeah, even though he knew his boy would pay later if he ignored her call, he was still annoyed when Chang actually put the controller down. It was, like, breaking the bro code or something. Besides, he was in the mood to kill shit.

Mike just ignored him and pulled his phone out. Dude was too slow, though, and he missed the call. Puck snickered as Mike frantically tried calling her back.

After the third (failed) try, Mike tossed the phone on the couch. "Shit. Tina's pissed at me," he groaned.

Puck just grunted and grabbed a handful of chips. Like he gave a shit. Chang could be such a whiny bitch sometimes – which was why he wasn't surprised when Mike flopped back on the couch instead of picking up the controller (like he fucking _should_ have).

"Like it's somehow my fault that Rachel is a horny drunk," Mike groused.

Holy _shit_.

Caught completely off guard, Puck inhaled the chips in his mouth and started choking. "What the hell are you talking about?" he rasped out in between coughs.

Mike just looked at him with this shit-eating grin on his face. "Seriously, dude? How wasted are you? Because Rachel was, like, all over me today at practice. And Finn and that other dude at the party."

Puck frowned. No way was Berry a horny drunk and he didn't know it. He had radar for that type of shit. But now that he thought about it…. he kind of remembered seeing her hanging all over Finn (as if that was a big shocker). And yeah, she was definitely sucking face with that gay dude, which was hilarious (but kinda not – _shit_, where did that come from?).

And now that he thought about it, he _did_ see her all over Chang at practice today. Right after she called Mr. Schue 'awesome' (something he never wanted to hear again).

Shit. Chang was right.

What the fuck was up with that? Why didn't she come on to _him_? Okay, sure, he didn't see her groping Abrams or Evans, but they had girlfriends. And so maybe he was with Zizes the whole night, but still, it was the fucking principle. He was a stud. He should've been first choice no matter what – especially since as crazy as Berry was, she was hot and they had fucking _chemistry_. Even Finn knew it. It was partly why he got his panties in a twist whenever Puck came within 50 feet of her.

In the back of his mind, Puck wondered why he was getting so worked up about this. It wasn't because Zizes' plan to go slow and become friends first was majorly backfiring (because fuck all, they were actually _just_ friends now and he was okay with that).

And it definitely wasn't because he'd noticed how badass Rachel had been lately, especially at the championship game. Or how hot she looked in her football uniform that night (he wasn't even gonna think about that position she got into on the line of scrimmage, at least not with Chang still here).

Nah, he was only pissed because it was insulting.

It had nothing to do with the fact that he, like, wanted her or anything.

Fuck.

This _sucked_.

Fucking Chang.


End file.
